Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package, a method of manufacturing the light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Light emitting devices (LEDs) convert electric energy into light energy. For instance, an LED may have various colors by adjusting a composition ratio of a compound semiconductor.
An LED package includes a light emitting chip for generating light, a lead frame for applying driving power to the light emitting chip, a housing coupled to the lead frame, and having an opening to expose the light emitting chip and a portion of the lead frame and a molding part disposed within the opening to cover the light emitting chip and the portion of the lead frame.
A silver-plated layer may be disposed on a surface of the lead frame to reflect light emitted from the light emitting chip. That is, a portion of light emitted from the light emitting chip may be directed to the surface of the lead frame, and be reflected from the silver-plated layer to the outside of the molding part. Accordingly, brightness light emitted from the LED package is improved.
However, such a silver-plated layer of a lead frame is easily oxidized by external moisture or air. Thus, when external moisture is introduced into the space between the molding part and the housing, or into the molding part, and contacts the silver-plated layer, the silver-plated layer may be oxidized. As a result, reflectivity of the silver-plated layer may be degraded to decrease brightness of light emitted from the LED package, and discolor the silver-plated layer.